


I Moved Something [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk, F/F, Flirting, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Written for the Perfect 100 Challenge, this week's prompt was "Moving"





	I Moved Something [a drabble]

Sera sat on the edge of Evelyn's desk, her legs dangling. She leaned forward.

“I moved something in here,” she said, glancing around the corner of her room that served as an office, then pouted. “You didn't even notice, did you?”

Evelyn stood, willing to play Sera's game. Her eyes glanced around the room, but found nothing out of place.

“I give up, Sera, I have no idea what you moved.”

“I'll give ya a hint,” she said, a grin spreading as she crawled across the surface of the desk. Sera pointed a finger at her chest. “It's in there.”

 


End file.
